


Zabawa w chowanego

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Betowała strzalka14 :*





	Zabawa w chowanego

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała strzalka14 :*

Zebranie zarządu było tak nudne, jak zwykle. Nic więc dziwnego, że Tony ziewał jeszcze przed przekroczeniem progu Stark Tower. Jednakże w jego własnym domu nie dane mu było zdrzemnąć się, czy choćby przysiąść na chwilę, na kanapie, bo jego kochany mąż znowu miał jeden z tych swoich dziwnych szałów sprzątania. Steve biegał z pokoju do pokoju, przewracając meble i wywalając na podłogę zawartość szaf.

Tonny zmarszczył brwi nie do końca rozumiejąc ten system porządkowania, a jako, że był geniuszem, naprawdę niewiele mu umykało.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał podejrzliwie, na co Kapitan niemal podskoczył i odwrócił się w jego stronę ze spłoszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Tonny! Dzięki Bogu, że jesteś! - Steve dopadł go w jednym skoku i zamknął w swoich objęciach. - Nie mogę znaleźć Petera. - Odsunął go od siebie na długość ramion.

\- Jak to nie możesz go znaleźć?

\- Bawiliśmy się w chowanego, ale kiedy po półgodzinie nie mogłem go znaleźć, zacząłem panikować. - Steve drżał wyraźnie. Jego rozbiegane, rozszerzone źrenice, mówiły wiele o tym, w jakim stanie się znajdował.

\- A pytałeś Jarvisa?

\- Tak. Powiedział, że Peter nie opuścił wyznaczonego przez nas obszaru. A nie może mi zdradzić, gdzie się nasz syn znajduje, bo to nie byłoby zgodne z zasadami gry. Błagam Tonny, pomóż mi go szukać! Kręcę się tak od ponad dwóch godzin, ale nigdzie go nie ma. Musimy go znaleźć! - Szarpał Tonnym w przód i w tył, wywołując tym u niego zawroty głowy i zbliżające się nudności. - Proszę pomóż mi! A jak mu się coś stało? Nie powinienem spuszczać go z oczu. Może moglibyśmy zastanowić się nad wszczepieniem mu jakiegoś chipa? Podobno tak robi się ze zwierzętami, więc może u dzieci też się to praktykuje? - mówił, nieprzerwanie, trzęsąc mężem.

Tonny miał tego naprawdę dość. Rozumiał strach Steve'a, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie mógł mu w niczym pomóc. Nie dopóki ten go nie puści. Od tej całej szarpaniny, robiło mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze i wzrok mu się jakoś dziwnie mącił, przez co miał wrażenie, że na suficie była jakaś dziwna, sporej wielkości, kolorowa plama. Która dziwnym trafem wyglądała podobnie do ich syna, a nawet przyłożyła palec do ust i zachichotała w rączkę, gdy zobaczyła, że na nią patrzy. Czy plamy mogły mieć ręce i nimi poruszać? 

Steve zdecydowanie powinien przestać nim tak potrząsać, bo zaczynał widzieć niestworzone rzeczy.


End file.
